Passe et repasse jusqu'à ce que ça passe
by Eilisande
Summary: Durant le jeu du flambeau sur l'Escadre Frêle, deuxième tour de flambeau. Sov n'espère plus après Nouchka. Caracole continue à prendre le flambeau et à le donner à Sov régulièrement ou à se mettre sur son chemin quand ce dernier doit le donner. Sov finit par le redoubler à Caracole (soit sciemment soit sans le faire exprès).


**Prompt pour Obscur Echange** : Durant le jeu du flambeau sur l'Escadre Frêle, deuxième tour de flambeau. Sov n'espère plus après Nouchka. Caracole continue à prendre le flambeau et à le donner à Sov régulièrement ou à se mettre sur son chemin quand ce dernier doit le donner. Sov finit par le redoubler à Caracole (soit sciemment soit sans le faire exprès). Mongolfière tous les deux !

A placer soit avant le flambeau d'Erg, soit après mais en retardant donc le scénario.

-.-.-

Les trois flambeaux continuent de virevolter à travers la foule dansante, si vite qu'il me semble que les mains ont à peine le temps de les toucher, qu'ils bougent de leur propre volonté. C'est à qui le transmettra le plus vite et je fatigue rien qu'à les suivre des yeux. Je ne suis pas la seule. Sov semble absent. Son regard reste fixé sur Nouchka, mais son cœur n'y est plus. Trois fois je le vois toucher le flambeau et le transmettre aussitôt, sans chercher à la rejoindre. Ses yeux sont tristes. J'envisage un instant de lui repasser le flambeau quand il se retrouve en ma possession mais Caracole m'en empêche en me suppliant théâtralement, un pied posé au sol. Sa fausse détresse m'amuse plus que l'envie de passer la nuit entre les bras de Sov. Pas quand toute la Horde et l'Escadre Fréole peut lever les yeux et pointer notre nid d'amour en ricanant. Je souris Sov pour lui demander de m'excuser et je tends le flambeau à Caracole qui cherche aussitôt à passer à Sov.

X C'est la seconde fois qu'Aoi et Sov manquent de redoubler le flambeau l'un à l'autre. Je ne sais pourquoi Aoi s'en est empêché cette fois. Peut-être ma petite source a-t-elle eu peur que la morosité de Sov ne gâche le moment. Caracole n'a pas cette pudeur, à moins qu'il ne comprenne mieux d'instinct ce que Sov souhaite – ou ce qui est bon pour lui –, je ne sais pas. Une pirouette et il tends le flambeau comme un bouquet à Sov qui s'en empare brutalement. La danse semble se figer une seconde en l'attente de sa réponse – on croirait qu'un chronochrone est à l'œuvre – mais Caracole espère en vain. Très lentement, délibérément, Sov donne le flambeau à Larco.

∫ Je suis tenté de le repasser à Sov. Juste pour voir la tête de Caracole.

X Caracole est déchaîné ce soir. A peine le flambeau a-t-il quitté les mains de Sov qu'il se laisse tomber dramatiquement un genoux à terre. Il copie la supplique qu'il a adressé un instant plus tôt à Aoi mais cette fois il finit en une lente glissade pour s'étaler de tout son long par terre , frôlant ce faisant la jambe de Sov. Coriolis rit, acceptant enfin qu'elle sera ce soir invisible aux yeux de notre troubadour. Larco ricane, avance le bras vers Sov, lentement, avec provocation. Des Fréoles sifflent, appréciant le geste à défaut de comprendre les subtilités de nos relations. A ses pieds, Caracole se tourne sur le ventre et se met à geindre, comme un animal qui aurait été blessé et pris au piège. Larco hésite et Caracole bondit sur ses pieds, s'interposant et recevant le flambeau, presque par erreur.

S'amorce alors une nouvelle phase du jeu. Je vois les membres de la Horde qui participent au jeu doucement ramenés vers le centre de la piste de danse et enfermés dans un cercle. Autour de celui-ci, les deux autres flambeaux continuent de circuler, langoureusement. Au centre, nos hordiers, seuls.

) Les Fréoles nous sifflent des encouragements, nous crient de repasser le flambeau. Nous sommes sept enfermés par un mur de corps humains, Aoi, Coriolis, Larco, Erg, Steppe, Silamphre, Caracole et moi. Il n'est plus maintenant question de nous mêler. Les deux mondes sont séparés. Coriolis détient maintenant le flambeau et tente de le passer à un fréole. Celui-ci aussitôt se tourne, lui présentant son dos. Son voisin fait de même. C'est un test qui ne dit pas son nom, je le vois bien.

L'intérêt de la manœuvre m'apparaît soudain : il permet de tester les liens qui nous unissent, nous autres hordiers entre nous. Au-delà de notre présentation par Caracole, au-delà des légendes qui se tissent autour de chaque Horde, que sommes-nous, qui sommes-nous ? Ce jeu m'a permis de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement des Fréoles, et je comprends leur envie d'en savoir plus à notre propos. C'est une attitude que nous rencontrons partout sur notre route. Pourtant, cette manœuvre me gène, ce soir, particulièrement. Parce qu'elle prend la forme du jeu plutôt que de dire son nom ? Parce que je sens une menace planer ? Parce que le jeu de Caracole me tape sur les nerfs ou pour toutes ces raisons mélangées ? Notre troubadour ne semble par perturbé par cette mutation du jeu, mais je sens une tension plus ou moins forte chez les autres, surtout chez Erg.

Chacun dans le cercle semble avoir compris la question silencieuse de l'Escadre Frèle car au lieu de tenter de repasser le flambeau à un fréole, Coriolis le place d'autorité dans la main de Caracole, acceptant de dévoiler ses affinités. Celui-ci refuse d'abandonner son manège et me l'offre, ses yeux fixés dans les miens. Steppe s'interpose, passe à Aoi. Caracole me lâche du regard, enfin, pour tourner autour du flambeau, cherchant à l'attraper.

Larco, Coriolis, Erg, Silamphre, Larco, Steppe, Sov, moi, Coriolis, Erg... Nous nous transmettons le flambeau, formant un second cercle à l'intérieur de celui qui nous enferme, refusant de jouer le jeu des Fréoles en dévoilant nos affinités, nos rancunes ou nos amours. Nous sommes, ici comme sous furvent, la Horde, réunie en une seule entité. Nous jouons à notre propre jeu plutôt qu'au leur, en entrant dans celui de Caracole. Il a beau courir, sauter, gesticuler, nous controns ses attaques. Il y a si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Larco rit et même Erg daigne sourire. Seul Sov reste en retrait, malgré les pitreries de Caracole, les sourires de Coriolis et la bonne humeur bourrue de Silamphre.

Enfin, les Fréoles se lassent et des mains se tendent pour réclamer le flambeau. Une ailière le reçoit de Silamphre et le transmet dans la foule. A nouveau, nous sommes entraînés dans toutes les directions.

X Je n'ai pas aimé cette sorte de test caché, mais le jeu reprend son rythme normal, frénétique. Il devient à nouveau difficile de suivre des yeux tous les nôtres à la fois tant ils sont éparpillés aux quatre coins de la piste et leurs mouvements désordonnés. Seule la marche de Sov est délibérée. Il cherche à quitter le cercle et le jeu, avançant droit devant lui, évitant les regards. Quelques Fréoles ont compris sa pensée et s'interposent, comme par jeu, mais trop systématiquement pour que le geste ne soit pas délibéré. Nouchka est par deux reprises accidentellement placée sur son passage pour qu'il soit obligé de se détourner ou tenter de recommencer à chasser le flambeau pour ses jolis yeux. Ce jeu n'est pas un jeu qu'on quitte avant que chaque couple ne soit formé. Sov est bientôt pris au piège, Nouchka d'un côté, Caracole de l'autre.

 **¿** ' Passe et repasse Caracole jusqu'à ce que ça passe ! Le flambeau flambe, ma flamme s'affole mais pff ! Fol, ton Sov te fuit... Le Sov s'affolerait ? Ces rebuffades sont fort fâcheuses. Mais je ne suis pas froussard et je fends la foule de Fréoles qu'un Sov trop sobre frôle en fuyant mon flambeau. Caracole je suis, caracolant sur la piste, pistant le Sov aux abois. Sov se sauve, Sov s'envole... ou pas ! Est-ce une chasse ? Que non pas ! C'est une danse qu'on danse à deux. Sov le sait et se débine.

) Caracole a vu ma tentative de départ et reprend sa poursuite, se plaçant chaque fois sur mon chemin, un flambeau à la main. Les Fréoles autour de nous se prêtent à son jeu, lui tendant leurs flambeaux pour qu'il me les tende. Ne voit-il pas que je ne suis pas d'humeur ?

J'ai mis trop d'espoir dans ce jeu en fantasmant une Nouchka qui n'est visiblement qu'une illusion et que j'indiffère. Je cherchais ce soir de la sincérité, pas les mensonges d'un joli visage. Encore moins à être la cible des railleries d'un ami. L'excitation du début de la soirée, l'amusement ressentit lors de nos échanges de flambeaux entre hordiers ont disparu. Maintenant je n'aspire qu'à me reposer.

 **¿** ' Las, Sov, hordier, tes efforts sont vains ! Rejoint la farandole, mon Sov ! Viens que je t'effeuille ! N'es-tu pas curieux de découvrir ce que Caracole cache comme secrets sous sa carcasse crâneuse ? Tu es rejeté ? Nargue donc cette Nouchka ! Renie-la, rejoins-moi, qu'ensemble nous noyons ton ennui et tes émois !

∫ Je l'ai vu du coin de l'œil, et seulement à cause du petit cri qu'a poussé Coriolis à mes côtés. Sov a doublé !

X Sov a doublé ! Il en semble presque surpris lui-même. Caracole lui a lancé le flambeau, le forçant à l'attraper puis s'est mis à tourbillonner autour de lui. Quand il est repassé devant lui et seulement à ce moment là, Sov lui a rendu le flambeau. Tout le monde les regarde, incrédules, des Fréoles participant au jeu à Pietro qui l'observe de loin. Malgré l'insistance de Caracole, nul, je crois, ne s'attendait à ce dénouement. Caracole s'est figé, étonné lui aussi. Même d'aussi loin je peux voir un petit sourire se pointer au coin de ses lèvres, mais un sourire qui hésite à s'afficher.

Sov et Caracole ? Une idée saugrenue... Ou bien ne l'est-elle pas ? Ceux-là partagent, seuls peut-être dans la Horde avec moi, un même goût pour les mots et une même envie de connaissance qui englobe le monde et toutes les formes du vent. Qu'ils finissent ensemble, même pour une nuit, est sans doute un aboutissement logique de la curiosité de Sov, même s'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Caracole, après tout, est Cararacole, mystère enrobé de vent et d'humanité.

 **¿** ' Voilà ! Le scribe s'avance, Sov, vaincu viens à moi. Victoire ?

) Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris... Ai-je vraiment doublé ? Tout le monde autour de moi semble le croire à entendre les applaudissement et les hurlements de joie. Je cherche Nouchka des yeux. Elle me sourit comme les Fréoles autour d'elle, de ce sourire qu'on accorde aux inconnus qu'on l'imagine heureux. Il n'y a ni jalousie ni déception dans ces yeux. Ai-je tenté de la rendre jalouse ? Ai-je voulu arrêter le manège de Caracole ou le défier ? Je n'en sais rien moi même.

Caracole trépigne d'impatience à mes côtés, souriant et saluant la foule.

-Merci mes amis ! Le jeu est gagné, reste à enflammer le Sov !

Des rires lui répondent.

-Le Sov est inflammable, lui crie Larco, mais as-tu de quoi démarrer ce feu ?

-Larco large idiot, ait foi en ce troubadur ! De Sov, n'en doute pas, je serais l'amadou...

Je devrais être vexé d'être ainsi ignoré. Mais l'amusement revient accompagné d'une certaine appréhension.

Caracole souffle sur mon oreille pour attirer mon attention et murmure à ma seule attention.

-Tu cogite trop, ô scribe. Mais ne cherche pas à raisonner ton geste déraisonnable. Ton instinct parle, écoute-le !

L'envie de l'écouter est forte. Se laisser aller, même une heure, même avec la menace qui pèse sur la Horde... Il est difficile de ne pas être tenté, surtout avec le souffle de Caracole sur ma nuque. Je dois me détendre inconsciemment, car Caracole se met à rire doucement.

-Vole, Sov, souffle-t-il.

 **¿** ' Deux ailes nous survolent, des Fréoles aux aguets. En un clin d'œil, nous sommes emportés. Bonne nuit sol, bonsoir ballon ! Restez dehors, vents, furvents, chrones, mes frères ! Il est temps de laisser Sov agir – jouir ? – et profiter ensemble de ce moment. Suivant !


End file.
